Open Your Eyes
by Michiru the Fallen Angel
Summary: One-shot. Robin convinces Zaizen to let her take Michael out to see the sun after so long. No bad language or anything, just cuteness. You don't need to know the anime to read this. RM. Enchanced version finally posted!.
1. Open Your Eyes: Original Version

Disclaimer: I do not own Witch Hunter Robin in any shape or form, nor do I own the characters, plot, art, etc. Geez, I sound so professional -

Open Your Eyes 

"Please, sir? Just this once?"

"I absolutely forbid it."

A 15-year-old girl pouted at the answer of her boss. She decided to try again; she hated this because it wasn't like her to beg like a puppy dog wanting to go for a walk.

"But, sir, Michael has been kept inside too long; I just want to take him out for some fresh air and sun. It would do him some good."

"Robin, I know that you care for Michael's health, and he was been kept inside for quite some time, but I'm not too sure if I can trust him to keep the safety of STN private."

"After all this time, you still do not trust him?" Robin said sternly.

Silence suddenly ruled the room.

"I only want to take Michael out to see the sun, and maybe walk around the park. It will only be an hour or so."

The aging man sighed and gave up. "Okay, but only for a couple hours, that's it."

Robin's eyes widened in excitement, and stood up to leave the office. "Thank you, Mr. Zaizen."

Zaizen kept silent as she left.

-------------

.: FLASHBACK :.

"I was once a hacker."

The girl turned her head to face him.

"But I wasn't a cracker. I loved to go into systems that would be difficult to enter. I never destroyed any systems. It was my playground. Then one day, I came into an organization that blew my mind. It was the STN. Little did I know, I was being traced. Then, these people came crashing into my place. I thought I was going to die. Then, Zaizen found me as useful to the organization, and kept me as a computer specialist for the STN-J.

"But, I can never leave this building without permission. I must give service to the STN-J for the rest of my life."

.: END FLASHBACK :.

-------------

"Hmm? What is it, Robin?" A young man looked up from his computer to face her.

"I want to show you something." She held up a blind fold.

-------------

"Hey, where are you taking me?" Michael said, walking through the lobby of the building, blindfolded.

"Just be patient." Robin said as she was pushing him toward the exit. They finally went outside (Michael not knowing) and Robin pushed him all the way to Yotsuga Pond Park. 

"We're here."

"We're where?" Robin took the blind fold off Michael, who let out a gasp.

The first thing he saw was the sun, which warmed his face as he looked up. Well, he did see the sun, but only from inside. How long was it? Months? Years? He did not remember anymore, nor did he care that very second. He could feel it in him. He was finally outside. Outside the STN-J building. He then turned his head to Robin, who was looking at him. She let out a gorgeous smile. Michael suddenly felt red on his cheeks.

"Come one, let's take a walk." She said, taking his hand. They walked down the path, surrounded by fiery red trees, hand-in-hand. Robin was beaming; she made Michael open his eyes.

"Thanks, Robin."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So waddya think? That was my first fanfiction that I EVER completed. Though, it's a one-shot.

Ok, I don't feel accomplished anymore. - I think it was short anyway. "Open Your Eyes" is the title for one of the tracks on the soundtrack for Witch Hunter Robin.

Please review and tell what you think!

Michiru the Fallen Angel 


	2. Announcement: Improved Version of OYE

March 10, 2004

Hello!

This is an announcement for "Open Your Eyes". Because of all the reviewers who want more description and just a longer version, I will make a new and improved version of the one-shot. I knew it needed something more, since it's only 549 words o.0. I will post it up as soon as I can.

It'll have more content, description, and maybe more just-too-cute moments with Robin and Michael. Like I said, new and improved. 

I'm also proud to say that I will have a new one-shot of Michael and Robin coming soon as well.

And more proudly, it'll be a songfic and much longer than "Open Your Eyes". That's all I'll say.

The following names and pen names are people I'd like to thank for reviewing my story. It made me so happy and feel actually appreciated. So here goes (starting from my first reviewer):

fireblazie – Thank you so much for being my very first reviewer! 

rakka.yume – Your review really brightened up my day!

SilentOokami – Good luck with your own fanfictions!

KittyKeanne – Naaay!

Lain1 – Abrupt? *looks in dictionary* Oh! Sorry about that..

a breezy era – My heart skipped a beat when I saw WHR as a new category. Thank you!

Misora – We just got a subcategory for WHR! I bet you're really happy!

^-^ - I was really happy when OYE was one of the first four in the WHR subcategory.

Ash47 – A+?! Oh my, I'm so lucky!

shikonstardemon – Hope you got your WHR soundtracks!

Girl-who-sings-the-blues – Good call! I'll try to put that in the second version of OYE.

Red Baroness – That's exactly how I fell in love with the series too!

random fangirl -  I'm glad I was able to do that for you.

athana233 – I will! Don't worry!

Super model looking 4food – This isn't an angst story though.

Zephor – The third episode really caught you too didn't it? That one inspired me to write OYE.

Triple crescent – Amon/Robin fanfiction pairings are all right I guess. I mean, he's about a decade older than her, but age doesn't really matter anyhow. No, I won't write that Robin and Michael will kiss in the story. It just keeps you thinking about what'll happen next.

alesca – CN's commercial for WHR caught you on didn't they? Too bad they don't show the theme song. 

Golden-sama - =D

Xtreme Nuisance – You really remind me of someone…*tries to think*

Dork in Training – Yeah, I hate it when the US is too slow in trying to translate anime from Japan. I mean, the WHR dvd come out every other month! IT MAKES ME INSANE. I see that you're quite into Michael. =D

hersheykiss1012 – Thanks! You must be an Amon/Robin fan, eh?

xXSakuraXx - ^-^ 

Silver Teardrops – I didn't digress, eh? Cool! I used a vocabulary word from English class!

Riz-chan – Thanks!

SanoGirl – Sano, huh? I know a certain person who also fancies a guy named Sano. *big grin* 

SeraphJewel – Fufufu, he really is cute when he blushes. Like in the first episode.

Romennar – Hehehe.

Katie – They really do huh?

midnight~sun – I'm really a softy for cute things too.

RedGem270 – Sweet? Like ice cream??? I wish I had some but I can't. It's Lent. *sob sob*

lukina starhopper – I'm sorry, you can't. How is it perfect though? It's only a small meeting between Zaizen and Robin. The best thing for fanfictions is ORIGINALITY. A fanfiction won't be good if it's not original. Try your best to come up with one.

Jazzyful – Hehe, I know who you are! 

jingy – They're just the cutest aren't they?

Shikamaru408 – Yay, I know who you are too! GAARA!!

The Slug – Hahaha, I'll make sure to bring out the bug repellent. And about a second chapter, I'm still thinking about it.

Spirit of the anime angel – I know! I bet this announcement chapter is longer than OYE! *sob sob*

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Every one of you certainly brightened up my day! If you weren't mentioned, I probably haven't seen it yet (I mean it takes a day to anyhow.) I hope you'll all come see the better version of OYE and hope that the weather here in California is cooler again (it's so hot, I can't stand it!) 

Thank you once again!

Mii-chan

=D


	3. Open Your Eyes: Enhanced Version

Disclaimer: I do not own Witch Hunter Robin in any way, shape, or form, nor do I own the characters, story, plot, etc.   
  
Open Your Eyes  
  
~Enhanced Version  
  
"How many times must I say this to you, young lady? How many times must I lecture you about your tardiness until would get through to that thick skull of yours?"   
  
The man, Shintaro Kosaka, kept blabbing on and on to the young woman. He was wearing a cheap-looking suit reeking of detergent, and he was slightly bald, with a bare head so shiny it would make Mr. Clean jealous. The young woman just rolled her eyes coolly, and sat lazily in her uncomfortable-looking sofa chair. Her blond hair waved in many directions, but looked fashionable and cut very expensively. She wore a salmon-colored blouse and plain trousers, and smelled like wildflowers from her expensive French perfume. It seemed that everything she wore was worth a second income.   
  
"DOJIMA-KUN!"  
  
Yurika Dojima jumped in her seat as Chief Kosaka solemnly continued to lecture her, but the words came through her ear and out the other, for she was thinking about a big sale at some designer boutique. As the lecturing went on, frequent typing can be heard. Across the room was a large desk, covered in empty soda cans, snack bags, and other things I'm not willing to mention. It also had a set of an advanced computer and CPU modem sitting on the overwhelmingly covered computer desk. Pressing along the buttons of the keyboard were the fingers of Michael Lee. He was younger than Dojima, but looked more mature and older because of his long hair and build. But, comparing Dojima and Michael, of course she would look less mature than him. His clothes were worn out from constant usage, and were what you'd call "in" because Dojima bought his clothes for him. Anyway, he was sitting straight in his chair and his face was looking like it was about to explode.   
  
"ARGH!" Suddenly a furry head popped up from the scene with a frightened _expression.  
  
"What's wrong, Michael?"   
  
"Haruto, have you been using my computer to download games again?!"  
  
"Um.... Yes...." The young man's _expression became more worried.  
  
"Geez, Haruto! Your games caused a virus in my computer again! And I lost that file on our latest witch!" Michael glared at Haruto. Haruto Sakaki was the young man's full name, and he grimaced as Michael glared at him. He had a wavy hair style and wore plain clothes that suited his personality, which was a bit childish but serious as well. Sakaki was known as a "rookie" to the STN-J and he had always tried to prove himself to them. But instead of proving he's not a rookie anymore, he proved he was a troublemaker from losing focus. Like when he shot five orbo bullets out in the open, and didn't even hit the witch the STN-J was targeting.   
  
"Okay, okay! I won't play games anymore! Alright?"   
  
"Alright! But I won't give you cheat codes anymore!"  
  
"WHAT?! But that's no-----"   
  
"What is going on?" A monotonous voice called out.  
  
The two boys turned their heads to the owner of that voice, Amon. And standing beside him was Karasuma, with her arms crossed. Amon had a blank look on his face as usual, and put his cellular phone that he was holding in the pocket of his jacket. He had a dark style of both hair and clothing, and looks like he is almost starting to grow a beard [XD]. His attitude always screamed serious and his life and craft is also a deep mystery (no one knows if Amon is his first or last name, since the only name the others call him is 'Amon'.) He lost his family since his mother was a witch, and comparing Amon to the others, he stayed at the STN-J the longest.  
  
Karasuma, on the other hand, was inquisitive and serious about her work. She also stayed with the STN-J the longest compared to the others, except for Amon. Miho Karasuma's personality, style, and possessions are all ordinary. She values her work at the STN-J, but values day-offs more. But she isn't like most of the others for she is a Craft-User, with an ability to scry objects with extreme emotion from psychic residue. For example, if you were wearing a jacket and you had an argument with a friend or family member, she can touch the jacket and see everything that had occurred during the argument and feel the emotions you had. Now back to the story! Karasuma and Amon stared at the boys solemnly. Michael reluctantly told them that the files of the witch they were targeting were all lost from a virus.  
  
"What did you say?" Karasuma asked sternly.  
  
"I'm....sorry?" Sakaki said sheepishly.  
  
"We just have to find that witch to find more about him." Amon said.  
  
"But we have no idea who or what kind of power they have. We only know that he or she was sighted around downtown." Michael said with a sigh.  
  
"We'll have to be cautious then. Where is Robin?" Karasuma questioned.  
  
"I'm right here."  
  
The group turned their heads to face her. She stood tall near the door leading to the hallway, and it seems she had heard their little discussion. Robin Sena was the youngest of the whole STN-J team, and she was the most recent member. Her hair was up in an unusual style, like pigtails except they were tied as buns, with some strands hanging down to her shoulders. Merely fifteen years old, and she was raised as a nun in Italy by Father Juliano. Her style was extremely modest, just like a nun, with her dress covering her feet and dragged on the floor and showed no skin except for her hands and face. But even then, she covered her hands with gloves when she was hunting a witch. Like Karasuma, she is a Craft-User with the ability to summon fire whenever she wishes. Amon saw that she didn't have much control over her power because when she summons the flames, her eyesight goes dire, so she wears a pair of glasses when she is on the hunt. She was trained as she grew up at the STN Headquarters of the Solomon organization in Italy as well. Solomon is a shady international organization that protects the human race from witches, a person of either gender with unusual powers. STN is only the management on eliminating witches. Even when she was tranferred to STN-J to replace her predecessor, Kate, she is in hiding with a secret mission.   
  
"Shall we go and find this witch?" Robin asked. Karasuma nodded as Amon began to walk to the elevator. Sakaki went and patted Dojima's shoulder and she sluggishly got up and followed suit. Robin watched as the others walked to the elevator, and she turned her head to Michael. He had his arms folded on the desk with his head rested on them, looking heartbroken and left out of the group. She felt sympathetic and followed the others, thinking about an idea.  
  
------------------------------  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"I was once a hacker."  
  
The girl turned her head to face him.  
  
"But I wasn't a cracker. I loved to go into systems that would be difficult to enter. I never destroyed any systems. It was my playground. Then one day, I came into an organization that blew my mind. It was the STN. Little did I know, I was being traced. Then, these people came crashing into my place. I thought I was going to die. Then, Zaizen found me as useful to the organization, and kept me as a computer specialist for the STN-J.  
  
"But, I can never leave this building without permission. I must give service to the STN-J for the rest of my life."  
  
END FLASHBACK   
  
------------------------------  
  
"Miss Sena is here to see you, sir."   
  
"Thank you, Hattori. Let her in." The man pressed the button an the phone cradle as Robin walked into his office. He noticed she stopped walking and stood there.   
  
"Well? Take a seat." He insisted. Robin sat on the chair and faced Takuma Zaizen. He was probably around his early 50s, and he was in charge of the STN Japan branch. Zaizen wore an expensive suit with shining gold cufflinks. Using modern forensic science, he developed Orbo, a green substance used to immobilize the powers of witches. This substance was put in bullets and pendants for the STN-J team to wear for protection against the craft.   
  
"What would you like to discuss?" Zaizen said smoothly.  
  
"I would like to arrange an...outing...for Michael." Robin replied straight-forwardly. Zaizen's expression became grim, making Robin shudder a bit.  
  
"An outing?" His eyebrow raised.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Well...." Robin stood straight in her seat.  
  
"......NO." Then Robin sat back.  
  
"But, please, sir? Just this once?"  
  
"I absolutely forbid it." She pouted at the answer of her boss. Robin decided to try again; she hated this because it wasn't like her to beg like a puppy dog wanting to go for a walk.  
  
"But, sir, Michael has been kept inside too long; I just want to take him out for some fresh air and sun. It would do him some good."  
  
"Robin, I know that you care for Michael's health, and he was been kept inside for quite some time, but I'm not too sure if I can trust him to keep the safety of STN private."  
  
"After all this time, you still do not trust him?" Robin said sternly.  
  
Silence suddenly ruled the room.  
  
"I only want to take Michael out to see the sun, and maybe walk around the park. It will only be an hour or so." The aging man sighed and gave up.   
  
"Okay, but only for a couple hours, that's it." Robin's eyes widened in excitement, and stood up to leave the office.   
  
"Thank you, sir." He turned his back to her as she swiftly left the cold office.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Robin peeked at the person sitting at the computer desk and took a deep breath.   
  
"I hope this works..." She whispered to herself, and walked quietly to the desk. The person looked up from the computer.   
  
"Yes? Do you need something, Robin?" He asked.  
  
"I would like to show you something." Robin held up a blindfold.  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Michael questioned, as he was walking through the STN-J building lobby. Not to mention, blindfolded. The gatekeeper looked up from his horoscope magazine, confused. Robin placed a finger to her lips, telling him to keep quiet as she pushed Michael from bumping into the door. He nodded and watched the two walk out of the door, then he looked back into his horoscopes.   
  
"Hmm, 'Be aware of an encounter of romance between two people you know. Let them carry on quietly; it would suppport them very much.'" Then he chuckled quietly from the irony.  
  
------------------------------  
  
"We're here." The two finally arrived in the middle of Yotsuga Pond Park.  
  
"We're where?" Robin took the blind fold off of Michael, who let out a gasp, practically dropping his glasses.  
  
The first thing he saw was the sun, which warmed his face as he looked up. Well, he did see the sun, but only from inside. How long was it? Months? Years? He did not remember anymore, nor did he care that very second. He could feel it in him. He was finally outside. Outside the STN-J building. He then turned his head to Robin, who was looking at him. Her eyes was barely shut, hair was waving as a warm breeze passed through, and the edges of her lips curved into the most gorgeous smile.   
  
"Come on, let's take a walk." She said, taking his hand. They walked down the path, surrounded by fiery red trees, hand-in-hand. Robin was beaming; she made Michael open his eyes. Michael was kept on staring at the sun, as if darkness was the only thing he's seen for years.   
  
"Thanks, Robin."  
  
------------------------------  
  
Epilogue  
  
The boy sighed with his chin buried in his arms. He kept clicking on random links on the internet, bored from no researching or analyzing. It was early in the morning, and no one was there, except for himself and his precious computer. Then suddenly, a coffee cup and a box of fresh, mouth-watering donuts was placed next to the young man. He looked up and met the face of a young girl, smiling. She sat in a chair near him and sipped her coffee quietly. His head was still resting on his arm, but his eye was watching her gingerly. Then, the girl's eyes met his. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours. His hand slowly reached out for hers, and the girl did the same as well. Their hands met and grasped the other. Then they smiled.   
  
THE END.  
  
------------------------------  
  
There! Well? Waddya think of the second version? It took me forever to do this. I actually wanted to post this on April 27, when Volume Four of WHR came out, but I didn't want to keep you waiting. =D I actually don't know what to say, really. It took me almost an hour to write the epilogue. It's a bit fluffy for me I guess. It's obviously longer than the original. I add more comments to my user page, I'm tired. Oh, and my second Michael/Robin songfic is not too far away. So stay tuned!  
  
Please review and tell what you think!  
  
Mii-chan =D 


End file.
